narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takeko Nakano
Takeko Nakano (中野 竹子, Nakano Takeko) originally known as Takeko Makami (吉井竹子, Makami Takeko) is a ninja adopted into the Nakano Clan. ~under construction~ Appearance Seishigami Personality During her youth, Takeko was easily described as tomboyish. She was competitive, socially witty, sarcastic, and can get easily bored. She is ill-tempered when it comes to insults directed at her or her companions. She is also protective of and stubborn about her values, although clearly able to tolerate and respect other people's actions and beliefs. In battle, she has a high sense of honor and respect, complimenting her opponents on their abilities and refusing to fight or attack anyone that cannot defend themselves properly. However, if a weakened target persists in attacking her, she will not hesitate to finish them off. She also shows analyzations and perceptive vision when in combat, such as shown in her daily sparring matches with Sorahimeand ....... Upon losing her memory and being abopted into the Nakano Clan, she became a rather cocky individual, supremely confident in her skills and abilities, few were the fights she went into where she was not confident of victory before it all even got started, and her record for the most part has proven her right, still that particular attitude often came to border on arrogance and over confidence. With age and experience she has learned to not under estimate her opponents and to better contain her arrogance, taking things less for granted and better judging the possible outcomes. But her faith in her own abilities and superior skills have not diminished, and is as confident as ever, if anything, she might even be more confident now than she used to be. Both intelligent and determined Takeko will not shy away from any challenge with which she has any interest in. She is a very curious individual, she has a desire to see, experience and learn everything, even if her attention span can sometimes be short. Luckily for her, her Byakugan is well developed and serves her well in this regard. In her youth this curiosity could often lead her into trouble, not knowing when to hold off and ill able to resist needing to “know”, though of course this too with age and experience has toned down quite a bit, though the desire to do it all is still very much there. In combat Takeko can be a very patient combatant, taking in every detail of her opponents strategy and abilities, she has quite the aptitude for determining an opponent’s capabilities and preferred method, and is quite gifted at adapting her own strategies and methods to better combat a particular opponent. Both supremely confident and creative, she often seeks to outmaneuver and overwhelm her opponents through the use of deception and subterfuge, using the battle field’s conditions to her favor, even using her opponent’s own techniques to her benefit. Seishigami Usually silent and doesn’t speak, Seishigami prefers to look and watch what happens to something. This makes her very observant about things around her. She also doesn’t use sight when looking deeply into things, using what she learn she uses the other senses. For example the sense of smell to determine the scent of a certain person or plant, hearing to identify the position of a person, taste to know what she is dealing with in terms of food and such, not to forget the sense of touch to feel what normally isn’t felt. She also makes very vague and mysterious remarks, which make even the most intelligent of people in their thoughts. She also uses quite some good vocabulary in her sentences at times to confuse people due to the many number of meanings it may hold. She is also quite the puppeteer with people if he wants to of course. Secretive, she does not tell anything that he knows without something of equivalent value of course. Seishigami shows literally no emotion to people and remains an enigma due to her secretive nature and her lack of general feelings. History Childhood Last of the Nature Gods Center Field Shinigami of the Rinnegan Abilities Chakra Prowess and Control Out of all her clan members, Takeko was known to have the most unique chakra of them all and is stated to be similar to the founder of the clan. This chakra in terms of type is special, in that is possess unique healing properties, which allows her to heal someone with just contact. This was first shown when she healed her mother moments after given birth to her. However, while having a healing factor to it, Takeko is able to turn off its healing ability when she pleases. Interestingly enough while, possessing a unique healing ability. It is stated as being incredibly toxic and corrosive when ingested by others, without her consent. It is currently unknown what causes this effect. Like all members of her clan, she was taught how to finely control her chakra at a young age. This was to ensure they would be able to use the Nature Fusion hiden. Takeko has taken advantage of her excellent chakra control, and pushed it to the extreme. Showing her chakra control, she is able to use her chakra as a shield and use it as a sort of armor, making it impossible for her to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. He is able create deadly claws, and deliver a powerful strike. Using her chakra control she can also emit streams of chakra from her palms to create extremely sharp blades, which can be released at any target in her field of vision. Due to her excellent chakra control, Takeko is able to freely manipulate the size and strength of the chakra blades, effectively allowing her to use this technique for offense and defense. In terms of quantity, she is stated to have as much chakra as a standard S-Rank ninja. ~More Coming ~ Chakra Suppression ~More Coming Soon~ Seishigami A unique entity that is stated to be a manifestation of her soul. Seishigami is able to act on its own as well as speak, stating it has its own will. Takeko stated that Seishigami was "born" after the Seishirinne was used on her during her childhood. As her body was unable to handle the influx of energy, causing a large amount of spiritual energy to branch off and melding together. At anytime, Seishigami is able to appear form Takeko's body or appear nearly anywhere. Due to it's makeup, Seishigami is able to pass though nearly any object, often causing chills when passing though a person. In addition to this, Seishigami is able to link itself back with Takeko, increasing her spiritual energy. Soul Void A unique function, Seishigami is able to store gathered souls within its body. Spiritual Link Due to being a manifestation of her soul, Takeko is able to to see, hear, and feel anything Seishigami does and vise verse. Often giving her an extra set of eyes and ears when in battle. In addition to this, Seishigami is able to takeover Takeko's body in times of needs. Being as mass of spiritual energy, Takeko's body becomes and provides the physical energy, causing the two to merge into a single form. While in this state, Seishigami is stated as being in control with her true abilities unlocked. While in this form, Takeko is covered in a black substance, which seems to be made up of pure energy. In addition to this, Seishigami is stated as being extremely fast and ruthless. Preferring to completely destroying her foes, often choosing to beat them to a bloody pulp. Dōjutsu Rinnegan Outer Path: Is one of the Six Paths Technique available to users of the Rinnegan. It is known as the only ability of the Six Paths that she was able to unlock. Takeko's use of the Outer Path, is known to be greatly different from others. while most use it to revive dead individuals. Believing that the dead should stay dead, she uses it to revive dead cells in her body. This allows her to not only heal wounded/damaged or destroyed body parts, but regrew them as well. This ability extends to others all well. In addition to this, she is able to create chains to bind her opponent and seal a fragment of her soul into an object. Few of her most notable abilities is the the ability to pesudo-life into an object, and draw energy from the spiritual world. Her most notable use of the Outer Path is her ability to make contract and gather the souls of the fallen, which are stored within her shinigami avatar. The souls are often used to summon six creatures or use to offer to the shinigami. Interestingly, if a person or animal is killed near her its soul is sealed within the Seishigami. Through her use of the Outer Path she gained the title Shinigami of the Rinnegan (死神輪廻眼, Shinigami no Rinnegan) and Black-Eyed Shinigami (黒瞳死神, Kurohitomi Shinigami). Another unique ability of her outer path, is the space-time ninjutsu Kimon, a jutsu that allows her to opens up portals to the afterlife. ~More Coming Soon~ Inner Path: Is one of the Four Noble Paths, a lost ability only known to be possessed by the Sage. Through the use of the inner path she is able to control and manipulate her chakra to a degree that most would require years to do. This greater control allows her to increase her healing rate and speed, with her sense greatly increased to the point she is able to butterfly's wing beat. Though her use of its abilities, her ability to manipulate chakra is far greater then others. She is able to use some of her more stronger jutsu with minimal chakra that others would use, this extends to her byakugan abilities as well. Upon studying it's ability she was able to create the Spiritual Enlightenment: Separation of the Six Paths, a unique jutsu that splits her body into seven different entities. Upon training in Takamagahara she was able to learn the Inner Path: Grand Law of Dharma Technique. A jutsu that was said to have been used by the sage to calm the . Other abilities include releasing a persons inner animal, destroying an connection to chakra and consuming another suffering. Purgatory Path: A unique path awakened by Takeko along with the Inner and Other Paths. Through the use of the Purgatory Path, she is able to manipulate the invisible world of Limbo (輪墓, Rinbo; Literally meaning "Wheel Grave"). By doing this, she is able to overlay limbo on the physical world, often with deadly results and summon the creature that inhabit it to fight for her. Four Noble Paths: Other Abilities: Third Rinnegan Middle Way: Is a name she gave her ability to combine the abilities of the Inner, Outer and Purgatory Paths. combines the outer path's ability to stand outside of life and death, the energy control of the inner path, and the power of the Purgatory Path, using the principles of yin-yang. Though this unique fusion of the three, she has unlocked a new world of abilities which seem like that of a dream. With these new abilities, she is able to summon a primal beast, destroy a persons entirety. Due to the nature of the Middle Way, she has labeled most s. Most notability the, God of the Godless Realm, as jutsu that call forth a demon and the Nihility of All Creation. A technique capable of destroying the entirety of a town. Desire Path: ~More Coming Soon~ Byakugan ~More Coming Soon~ Gentle Path Gentle Path: Is a style of fighting that she developed that essentially flow the power of her byakugan though her Rinnegan, which increases its abilities. Like the normal byakugan, she as the ability to see chakra networks and though objects. Unlike other bayugan users, due to her also having the Rinnegan, this gives her a full 360-degree vision including being able to see underneath her. In addition to this, she is able to at least 800 meters when flowing her baykugan abilities though the Rinnegan, with her normally being able to see up to 400. Above all however Takeko is a Taijutsu practitioner and a damned good one at that, this will always be her preferred combat method. Takeko is extremely fast and precise possessing incredible speed, exceptional balance, agility and grace. For Takeko, Taijutsu is like a dance, it has its own beauty and esthetic, one she loves to practice. She knows full well that within close range, her speed, skill and combat style make her extremely dangerous and deadly, and takes a particular pleasure in this fact, she will try to take advantage of this any chance she gets. On top of her taijutsu skills, Takeko has shown a high level of physical strength this may be attributed to the years of combat experience and training, Takeko has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by her ability to fight back her opponent's attacks with a single arm. Her physical strength is matched by her durability; she has been shown to easily ignore most of the injuries she's sustained in battle, not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple wounds in her body. After awakening the Rinnegan along with its abilities she combined them with her Gentle Fist increasing the power of her attacks. Using them in conjunction allowed her to create various new jutsu and a new style of fighting. With theses new jutsu she is able to greatly knock an opponent back absorb an opponent chakra with each strike. Flowing Tide, Shifting Waters Flowing Tide, Shifting Waters (流潮移動水,Ryūshio Idōsui): Is a technique Takeko has developed when attempting to further increase her ability to control chakra. Like most of her abilities, this technique requires perfect control over ones chakra, as well as an understanding of how things "flow and shift" when pitted against something. This technique allows her catch and incoming attack and redirect it, back to its source or to another place. To do this, she creates a thin layer of chakra around hwe body. Then at the moments it comes in contact with an attack, she twists her body around the attack and added her own energy into in this process, before returning to her initial spot and redirecting it back toward the opponent. Although particularly fearsome energy attacks can force their way through this redirection, many of her opponents find their arsenal of ranged options limited. When pressed, she can utilize this technique as more than just a defensive gesture. If there is enough time between the launch of the attack and when it reaches her, she can position himself in a way that will allow him to bend the energy back at its source, turning the attack on the opponent who launched it. Nature Transformations Nature Fusion Nature Fusion (気合併,Kigōhei): is the signature hiden ability of the Makami Clan, this ability gave led to the clan being called Nature Gods (気神々,Kigami). The origin of this ability is unknown, Takeko stated it was born mainly from the weakness of the clan. She stated that since the clan itself was small compared to others, they needed to defend themselves from other. In addition he stated that this technique was developed by an elder of the clan. This elder was studying the and , he attempted to breed kekkei genkai into the clan, but found it impossible to do so. As a result of this, he attempted to replicate the effects of kekkei genkais. Upon testing from what seemed like years, the elder was able to develop a technique which would allow the user to combine two similar elements into a single form producing a unique effect, depending on the combination and amount of used. The elder then began to pass on the fruits of his knowledge to the other members of his clan before his death. With the use of this jutsu, other clans believed that the Makami Clan as a clan of multiple kekkei genakis. Takeko stated that this hiden is difficult to master, as it requires near perfect chakra control as well as the user known two or more natures. Due to this, all children are trained in chakra control and leaning multiple elements. This is often done though intense training what often lasts until the child reaches the age of ten, if the child does not show excellent chakra control and use of multiple elements, they are disposed of. From a young age, Takeko stated that the most of the user, need to gather their nature in their different hands in order to combine them. Of all the members of the clan, Takeko is stated as being the post powerful user of the Nature Fusion hiden. This is mainly due to her ability to use the Yin and Yang chakra natures, and this ability to use it form any part of her body or with just a single hand or finger. By combining the, life giving properties of yang with the ability to form objects from nothing using yin, she is able to produce multiple different effect that are deemed impossible with other elements. Though the use of this ability she is able to create the other five elements, as well as mimic the effect of elemental kekkei genkais. Due to this she was called God Among Nature Gods (神中でも気神々,Kami Nakademo Kigami, God Above All Nature Gods) Nature Infusion Is a variant of the Nature Fusion technique that Takeko created upon remembering her past. Much like the Nature Fusion it requires perfect chakra control and understanding of techniques. This technique, takes an opponents element and infuses it with her own chakra and turns it back at the opponent. To use this technique Takeko uses her, Byakugan the balance of chakra of an incoming technique. Then by using the Flowing Tide, Shifting Waters she catches the technique and adds either yin or yang chakra into this basically turning it into a Nature Fusion attack. However unlike it, the techniques doesn't change in type, by only in appearance or strength. Takeko stated that this technique only works on single element techniques, and doesn't work well with earth release techniques. Nature Reverse Nature Reverse (気逆,Kigyaku lit; Essence Reverse) is a technique that Takeko developed that uses her knowledge of Yin and Yang and with her chakra control along with her Nature Fusion hiden. Unlike the Nauture Fusion which combine this Yin and Yang natures to create other effects. This ability allows her to breakdown an incoming elemental attack back down into chakra. This requires that she has seen the attack before and/or has "felt it". This technique is usually used in conjunction with the Flowing Tide, Shifting Waters technique. Unlike the Flowing Tide, Shifting Waters which only creates a thin veil, she also gathers Yin chakra into her left arm turning it black on, and yang in her right arm turning it white up to her elbows. When coming against an attack, Takeko will resonate the Yin in her left arm with the Yang charka in the right. This causes the attack to be pulled in between the two, reverting back into normal chakra. From here she is able to absorb the chakra. The resonance between the two, usually appears a strings of chakra which connects the two. Takeko stated that this is possible, for the main and only reason is that all things are born from Yin and Yang. Kenjutsu Like most members of her adopted clan, she was trained at a young age and is skilled at using kenjutsu. She can cut through extremely large objects with incredible ease, speed, and precision with only one swing of her sword. She is able to use one, two, and three swords in varying attack. She is stated to be one of the strongest kenjutsu users in the clan. Her actual repertoire, however, includes hundreds of movements that do not stem from any particular source; they exist solely through her thousands of hours of battles and being forced to survive. Included under this label is her ability to grab any end of her blade and pummel opponents into the dirt with the hilt of her weapon. While notably peculiar and seemingly useless, she insists that even the handle of a weapon can be a legitimate mode of attack, and to ignore its potential is to misunderstand the full purpose of kenjutsu. After several missions to various places she obtained the Nurarihyon. A sword that allows her to damage her opponent's shadow and deal damage to them though it. During an unknown time she obtained the eight immortal weapon Chaoshunter. With it she is able to breakdown and absorb genjutsu, as well as absorb negative energy. Santoryu The Santoryu (三刀流 Santōryū, literally meaning "Three Swords Style") is a style of sword fighting that deals with the wielding of three swords. It is a powerful sword style that is difficult to master. After training with Sorahime Nakano she learned how to use the Flying Sword Style. Using it she is able to control her three swords without the need to touch them thus freeing up her hand. With this used in conjunction with the graceful taijutsu and her powerful ninjutsu she is able to hold her own against multiple opponent or deal massive damage to a one opponent Gentle Sword Style In the attempt to increase the strength of her Byakugan, she began to mix her gentle fist skills with her kenjutsu skills, thus giving way to the Gentle Sword Style. This style combines the Gentle Fist ability to inflict internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, with the swift strikes and cutting ability of kenjutsu and chakra flow. When combined, instead of damaging the opponent's body on the outside much like normal kenjutsu, this jutsu cuts the opponents chakra network. ~ more coming~ Medical Ninjutsu ~Coming Soon~ Medical Enhanced Taijutsu ~Coming Soon~ Quotes * (To-----) "While one power falls, another must rise." * "With a little bit of imagination and a little bit of life, you can create just about anything." * May the bridges I burn today, light the path tomorrow. * (To Minako) "Many ideas grow better when transplanted into another mind, than in the one where they sprung up." * "When you begin your transcendental training, focusing your best efforts, without attachment to outcomes, you will understand the peaceful warrior's way." * (To Kaname upon leaving) "I will be wearing something good for tonight" Trivia * Category:OmniKaiser